The present invention relates generally to a radiotelephone handset.
It is well known to provide a radiotelephone with a user-moveable cover which in its closed position covers all or most of the keys of the keypad.
Conventionally, the radiotelephone is carried around by the user in this position. When the radiotelephone is actively used by the user, for example, when placing or receiving a call, the cover can be moved by the user to its open position for the duration of the call. It is also well known to provide a radiotelephone with user-interface lighting for illuminating the display and keypad when the radiotelephone is actively used by the user.
The present invention is concerned with power conservation in a radiotelephone handset equipped with both a user-moveable cover and user-interface lighting.